


Date Night

by Richonnesmints



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glenn's alive - Freeform, maggie and michonne bond, rick and glenn bond, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Maggie tells Glenn she wants to do something fun so she comes up with an idea for the night; a date but it turns into a double date when she says she wants to invite Rick and Michonne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this last August but I got really lazy and I never finished it, but I got inspired to work on it last week and well, here it is. This is dedicated to the bouta tear dat ass up gc... especially you, Mad. And I promise I didn't name the gc. It's actually a long story none of you want to know. ANYWAY I hope you all like it and thank you so much for reading. :)

As Glenn Rhee walked down the stairs, he wondered what would be waiting on him for breakfast. He smiled a little when the aroma of oatmeal hit his nose. He should have known they would be having oatmeal. Again. Maggie had been craving oatmeal for a while and Glenn finally found quite a bit the week before on a run. He had brought it home and they had been having it every day for breakfast since. Glenn wasn’t a huge fan of oatmeal himself, but he would never complain about it to Maggie. After all, she couldn’t help what she craved.

Glenn made his way to the kitchen and his smile grew bigger when he saw Maggie sitting at the table. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down at the table. His bowl of oatmeal was already waiting on him.

“How’d you sleep?” Glenn asked after he swallowed a bite of his food. 

“I slept just fine until little man woke me up with the hiccups. I laid in bed for a bit before I decided to come down here and fix breakfast. How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” he answered. 

Maggie grabbed a pickle from the jar and began to cut it up. Glenn began to eye her as he watched her put the pieces in her oatmeal. 

“Another craving?” He asked with a smile. He was sure it was because she had never ate those two things together as long as he had known her.

Maggie nodded after she took a bite. She swallowed her food before she began to talk again.

“It’s good. Do you want a bite?” She asked as she picked up her bowl and pointed it in his direction.

Glenn eyed the contents in the bowl before he shook his head. “That looks gross. No thank you.”

Maggie just smiled at him. “More for me.”

Glenn smiled back. 

After that, they ate in silence. When Glenn was finished, he got up and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. He turned around and noticed Maggie was looking at him. He knew she wanted to talk about something.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“We should do something tonight. Something fun,” Maggie told him. It had been a while since they had did something fun together. Her pregnancy was taking a bit of a toll on her. She was tired a lot of times.

“What do you want to do?” Glenn asked her. 

Maggie thought about it for a minute or so before she came up with an idea. “What about a date night? I can cook and we can have a nice dessert. How about that?”

“What will you be cooking?” Glenn asked. 

Maggie smiled at his question. “I think I might fix a chicken noodle casserole… except there won’t be chicken. Do you think it’ll still be good?”

Glenn nodded. “It’ll be great.”

Maggie smiled, showing her teeth and Glenn knew she had come up with another idea.

“What if we invite Rick and Michonne over?” It’ll kind of be like a double date.”

Glenn smiled. He liked that idea.

“It’ll be a good time to catch up with each other. I miss Michonne and I know you miss Rick.”

“Well…” Glenn said. He did miss Rick. He was like a brother to him and they never got a chance to just sit and talk anymore. All they ever talked about were plans and runs. Glenn missed him but he would never tell Rick that. “I do miss him.”

Maggie smiled. She got up and began to fill the sink with water so she could start the dishes. Glenn stood up to help her like he always did.

“I have a very important question. What will we be having for dessert?” Glenn asked. 

Maggie laughed. “What would you like?”

“Chocolate chip cookies,” Glenn said with a huge smile on his face. “Rick and Michonne like those, right?”

Maggie smiled .They were his favorite dessert. “I’m sure they do… you can ask to be sure when you go to ask him about coming over.”

Glenn raised his eyebrows. “Wait. I have to ask Rick? Won’t that be strange? Asking him on a date?”

Maggie laughed a little and rolled her eyes. “No, Glenn. You’re asking him to bring his date. I’m your date. I’m sure he’ll know what you mean.”

Before Glenn could say anything, Maggie ran away from the sink. “I’m gonna be sick,” he heard her say behind him.

Glenn sighed. The morning sickness was really getting to her. He hated seeing Maggie like that.

There were only a few dishes left so he hurried up and washed those before he made his way up to Maggie. When he made it to their room, he found her laying on the bed.

Glenn sat on the edge and placed his hand on her leg. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned. 

Maggie nodded and turned her head to look at him. “I’m fine. I just need to lie down for a minute.”

“Do you need some water?” He asked her. He knew he couldn’t do much to help when she felt like this, but he always tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible.

Maggie shook her head. “Thank you though,” she said with a small smile on her face. Glenn was always looking out for her and making sure she was okay. She was so thankful for him.

Glenn began to rub her leg. “I’ll go ask Rick, alright? You still want to do everything tonight?”

Maggie nodded. She didn’t want a little sickness getting in the way of her plans. “Yeah, I won’t feel like this all day. It’ll pass.”

She grabbed Glenn’s hand and asked a question she always hated asking. “Do you have to go on any runs today?”

“No.”

“Good,” Maggie said, relieved. She hated when he went on runs. Her heart dropped every time he told her that he was going to go on one.. She always feared that something would happen and he would never make it back to her. She truly didn’t know what she would do without him. She hated thinking about living in a world without him. 

Then again, Glenn was Glenn. He always made it back to her every time. No matter what. But that never stopped her from worrying about him. 

Glenn sat with her for a few minutes before he stood up. “I’m gonna go find Rick and ask him. After that, I’ll come back and check on you.”

Maggie nodded. Glenn bent over and moved his head closer to hers. She knew he was trying to kiss her, so she held up her hand to stop him.

“I don’t think you want to kiss me,” she told him with a small smile. “My breath smells awful and I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“Right,” Glenn said. He kissed her on the forehead instead.

“I’ll be back soon,” Glenn promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Glenn was halfway down the stairs when he heard Maggie talking to him again.

“Tell them to be here at seven!” He heard her shout.

“Okay!” He shouted back.

Once Glenn left the house, it only took him a few minutes to find Rick. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Michonne next to him. Rick was hammering a nail into the wall. There had been more walkers than usual and they just wanted to make sure it would hold. Rick and Michonne picked up a board and Rick continued to hammer. 

Glenn figured Michonne must have said something funny because Rick had the biggest smile on his face. Glenn began to smile. He noticed when Rick smiled, it was usually because of Michonne. 

Glenn saw them as family and he was happy because they were happy. None of them got much happiness and he thought everyone deserved it. He was so glad they found happiness within each other. 

He knew that Rick could be a bit of a dumbass at times… hell, he knew that when he first met him, but there were times where it was more obvious than other times. Glenn was glad Rick got his head out of his ass and finally saw what was in front of him: a woman who loved him so much and who looked at him like there wasn’t anyone else on the earth but him. 

But Rick had finally gotten it all right… with Michonne. Glenn was completely sure of it. 

Glenn walked closer to them.“Hey,” he said cheerfully. 

“Hey,” Rick and Michonne said in unison before they hammered a nail into the wall. 

“I can take over here,” they heard a voice behind them. It was Tobin’s. “You all can rest.”

Rick handed over his hammer to Tobin and Michonne threw hers down. They moved closer to Glenn and they began to walk.

“So,” Glenn began, “I need to talk to you guys.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked. Rick began to think of the worst; he always did. Then again, who didn't? They were always receiving bad news. 

“Yeah, of course,” Glenn answered quickly. “Everything’s fine.”

Rick relaxed and glanced over at Glenn. “What is it?”

“Maggie wants to do something fun tonight, so she wanted me to ask you guys if you would like to come over for a dinner… a dinner date.”

“A date?” Rick asked, confused. He wasn’t sure what he meant.

Glenn nodded. “Yeah… you and Michonne… me and Maggie… a double date.”

“Oh,” Rick said as he glanced at Michonne. They both smiled at each other. It was obvious that they both liked the idea.

“You don’t have to come,” Glenn told them. “Only if you want to.” He didn’t want to pressure them into going over to their house. 

“Of course we want to come,” Michonne said with a smile. She was glad they had invited them over. 

“Yeah. That sounds good,” Rick agreed as he glanced over at Glenn.

“But what about Carl and Judith? Do you think they’ll be okay while we’re gone?” Michonne asked Rick. It wasn’t like they were going thirty miles away to a restaurant… they were only going down the street but Michonne couldn’t help but worry about them. Their safety always came first.

He nodded. “I think so. We have leftovers from last night that Carl and Judith can eat and if they need us, we’ll only be a few houses away.”

Michonne nodded, agreeing with him. She glanced at Glenn. “What time should we be there?” She asked him.

“Seven,” Glenn answered with a smile. “Dinner should be finished by then or a little later.”

“We’ll be there,” Michonne told him.

Glenn smiled at them. “I’ll see you guys later,” he told them before walking away. He was about twenty feet away from them when he stopped walking and turned around.

“You guys like chocolate chip cookies, right?” He shouted.

“Yeah!” Rick shouted back.

“Okay!” Glenn yelled. “That’s what we’re having for dessert!”

Glenn quickly made his way back to the house to check on Maggie. He walked up the stairs and she was still lying in bed.

He sat down on the bed beside her. He moved his hand and placed it on her arm. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” she answered. “I’m pretty sleepy though.” It didn’t matter how much sleep she got, she always felt tired. 

“I found Rick and Michonne and they both really like the idea,” Glenn told her. “They’ll be here.”

“Good,” she said with a smile. 

Glenn laid down and wrapped his arm around her. He let out a big yawn. “I’m in the mood.”

Maggie groaned a little. “Glenn, not right now. I don’t want to get sick all over you.”

“No. I didn’t mean that,” Glenn said. “I didn’t finish what I was going to say. I’m in the mood for a nap.”

Maggie smiled. “That I can do.”

Glenn moved his hand and rested it against her stomach. “Let’s do it.”

They laid there for a while before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick finished buttoning up his dark blue shirt before he looked over at Michonne. She had just put on a dark red shirt. He started smiling when he saw the that the tag was sticking out of her shirt. He made his way over to her to fix it.

He placed his hands on her back and she turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.

“The tag,” he said, barely above a whisper as he pushed it down.

Michonne smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. Michonne placed her hands on top of his,

“You look great,” Rick whispered in her ear. He loved the color purple on her, but she didn't just look good then. She looked amazing all the time. Rick made a mental note to start complimenting her more.

Michonne slowly turned around to face him. She smiled at his shirt. It was her favorite one he owned; the blue denim one. 

“You don't look so bad yourself,” she said with a smile. 

Rick cradled her face with both his hands before his head closer to Michonne’s and let his lips linger over hers for a few seconds.

He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her against him before he placed his lips back on hers.

Rick would never get tired of the way her lips felt moving against his. They were so urgent, so determined, like she couldn't or wouldn't ever get enough of him, but they were also so soft. He thought it was the best feeling in the world. 

Halfway through the kiss, Michonne found herself moaning. She couldn't quite get over the effect Rick had on her. He made her feel things she had never felt before she met him. 

Michonne pulled back and she was sure she saw Rick’s lips turn into a pout. She grabbed his hand and glanced at his watch. It was 6:38.

“It’s almost seven,” Michonne said. “We should get ready to go.”

Rick smiled. “We are ready and dressed,” he said before he moved closer and kissed her again.

Michonne shook her head. “Not if we keep doing this,” she said with a smile.

Rick knew it was true, but he decided to challenge her a bit.

“I can have you dressed, ready, and at Glenn and Maggie’s right at seven.”

Michonne smiled at his challenge. She ran her hands through his hair.

“We shouldn't. I want to make sure Carl and Judith are settled before we leave.” 

There was that pout on his lips again. Michonne couldn't stop herself from smiling. She knew she was the only one who would ever make him pout and it made her proud of herself.

“And…” Michonne began as she fixed his shirt collar. “I can guarantee you that we won’t be out of the house before seven.”

It was so hard saying no to Rick, especially since he had that silly little pout going on. If Michonne could have done all the things she wanted to do to him right there and then, she knew they would never make it in time. She was sure she wouldn’t be finished with him until the next morning.

He could see how much she wanted him in her eyes. They were burning with desire. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep Glenn and Maggie waiting since they were nice enough to invite us,” Michonne explained. 

Rick let out a little sigh. “You’re right,” he said as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. “It wouldn’t be nice to keep them waiting.”

Michonne nodded, agreeing with him. She headed for the door and Rick followed closely behind her. Right before she opened the door, she turned around and stood in front of it. Rick had a questioning expression on his face.

“But tonight when we get back, I’m all yours,” she told him with a big smile on her face.

“I like the sound of that,” Rick said before he smiled.

Michonne opened the door and Rick followed her downstairs. They found Carl and Judith in the living room sitting on the couch. Judith was playing with her set of baby keys and Carl was watching her closely to make sure she wasn’t going to fall off the couch.

“The food is in the green container on the second shelf,” Michonne told him. 

“Okay,” Carl said.

“You'll be okay here, right?” Michonne asked. “With Judith?” 

“Yeah,” Carl said as he glanced over at his sister. “I can handle everything.”

“If you need anything, just come and get us,” Rick told him. 

“Okay, dad.”

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Michonne told him.

“Okay,” Carl said. 

Rick and Michonne left the house and began to make their way to Glenn and Maggie’s. Rick grabbed Michonne’s hand while they walked.

A couple minutes later, Rick was knocking at the door. Glenn opened it and began to smile when he saw them. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted them. “Come on in.”

He led them to the kitchen and Maggie smiled big when she saw them.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully as she sat a pan on the counter top.

Rick and Michonne said “Hey” and they just stood there for a second. 

“Come on,” Glenn told them. “Come sit down.” They followed Glenn into the kitchen and Rick pulled out Michonne’s seat for her before he sat down.

“It smells really good,” Michonne said as she looked up at Maggie.

“Thank you,” she told her as she cut the casserole into pieces. “I got the recipe from Carol. It’s like a chicken noodle casserole but without the chicken. I hope it’s good without it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be really good,” Rick said.

“Do you need any help?” Michonne asked Maggie. 

Maggie glanced down at her and smiled. “No, I got it. Thank you though.”

Glenn stood up. “Uh, is water okay to drink? We didn’t think about getting any alcohol because Maggie can’t drink and I don’t really like it. I don’t do well with it.”

Michonne nodded. “Water will be fine.”

Rick laughed a little. “Yeah.. Glenn and alcohol don’t go very well together.”

Glenn looked at Rick and he knew exactly what he was referring to. He was talking about the time they were at the CDC and he drank wine. Glenn literally got so drunk and he was sure he was going to die. After that, he promised himself he wouldn’t drink that much in the future because he never wanted to feel that way again.

“It definitely wasn’t the smartest decision I’ve made in my life,” Glenn said. 

“Is this about the time at the CDC?” Maggie asked as she reached to get the plates out of the cabinet. Glenn rushed to her and grabbed them for her. “If so, Glenn told me about that awhile ago.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Rick said with a smile.

Michonne looked at the three of them with a confused look on her face. She had never heard the story before.

“I haven’t heard this one before,” she said.

Maggie laughed. “I can’t believe you haven’t heard it yet… but basically… it was Glenn’s first time drinking and he drank a little too much. He had a hell of a hangover the next morning.”

“And I almost died,” Glenn added.

“Glenn…” Maggie said as she glanced over at him. “You didn’t almost die.”

“It felt like it.”

Maggie just shook her head and smiled at him. He grabbed a few cups from the cabinet and sat them on the counter.

Michonne stood up to help him and he raised his hand to stop her. 

“Come on, you guys are our guests,” he told them while smiling. “You don't have to help.”

Michonne smiled as she sat down. Glenn filled up four glasses and placed them on the table where they were sitting while Maggie put the casserole in plates and passed it out. Within a few minutes, they were all sitting.

“This is good,” Michonne said after she swallowed a bite of her food. 

“It is,” Rick agreed.

“This is amazing,” Glenn said as he looked at his wfie. “See? I told you it would taste great.”

Maggie smiled. “Thank you.”

They all fell into a comfortable silence while they ate. Michonne was the one who started talking.

She took a sip of her water and looked over at Maggie. “How’s the pregnancy going?”

Maggie smiled at her question. “It’s going…” she said with a sigh. “I get sick a lot and I get tired really easily.”

Michonne nodded in agreement. “You just have to take it easy and get a lot of rest. It can be rough.”

“I am,” Maggie told her. “Glenn makes sure of it.” She looked over at Glenn and they both smiled at each other. 

“Have you thought of any names?” Rick asked them.

Glenn nodded. “Hershel.”

Rick and Michonne had a surprised expression on their faces. Glenn noticed and began to smile.

“We thought about Glenn Jr. but I suggested Hershel,” he explained. He grabbed Maggie’s hand and drew tiny circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. “He just meant so much to us… to me and I want to make sure our son knows who his grandfather really was. I want him to know Hershel’s impact on all of us. I’ll make sure to tell him every single day.”

“That’s great,” Michonne said. “Hershel would be proud.” Michonne felt a lump in her throat and she did her best to stop herself from crying. Hershel had been one of the few good things left in the world and when he was taken away from them, the world wasn’t quite the same. He was a beacon of light that lit up the cruel, dark parts of the world. He remained hopeful… he remained good. Michonne often wished he were still around because there were times where she needed to see his smile and hear his voice assuring them that everything would be alright in the end. She missed him so much. 

Maggie sniffled and nodded her head. “He would… He’d be proud of all of us.”

“I hope so,” Rick said. Hershel was like a father to him and he meant so much to him. Although, it would have never been enough time, Rick was grateful for the time he got to get to know him. Hershel changed minds, he opened people’s eyes to see the positive side of things, and he definitely changed lives. He had changed Rick’s. He knew he had made mistakes from time to time but Rick had promised himself he would do his best to make Hershel proud.

Maggie smiled a little. “He is. I know it.”

They ate for a few minutes in silence again.

“How’s Carl and Judith?” Maggie asked them after taking a drink of water.

“They’re fine,” Michonne answered. “Judith’s standing but she isn’t quite ready to walk yet.”

“Awee,” Maggie said with a smile. “I bet you’re both excited for that.”

“Yes,” Rick and Michonne said at the same time.

“It’s just… when she gets the hang of it, we’ll be chasing her all over the place,” Rick said. He glanced over at Glenn and Maggie. “That’s something for you two to look forward to. It won’t be fun.”

“I don’t know,” Glenn said challenging what Rick had said. “I think it’ll be great.”

“It’s not great when it’s three in the morning and you barely have one eye open and they decide to run around the house,” Michonne spoke up and said. As soon as she said it, she figured she had said too much. Glenn and Maggie didn’t know a thing about her having a child before, so she knew they would probably be confused by what she said.

Michonne glanced over at Maggie and she could tell she was wondering how she knew from experience. She let out a sigh when Maggie began to smile.

“That’s just something we’ll have to get used to. Right, Glenn?”

“Right,” he while smiling.

The rest of the time they ate, they talked about different things, mostly about what was going on in with everyone in Alexandria.

“Do you all want anymore of the casserole?” Maggie asked as she stood up.

“No,” Rick answered.

Michonne shook her head. “No, thank you.”

Maggie and Glenn collected the plates and sat them in the sink. Maggie grabbed a container and removed the lid. She placed it on the table so everyone could reach it.

“Glenn and I made some chocolate chip cookies earlier,” she told them. “Help yourselves.” 

Rick moved his hand to grab a cookie and Michonne did too. But instead of grabbing a cookie, their hands collided.

“Sorry,” Rick apologized. He moved his hand back. “You first.”

Glenn pointed at the container with a smile on his face. “Those are really good.”

“When did you eat one?” Maggie asked him.

“When you asked me to take the cookies off the pan before you went to change your shirt… I was putting in the container and they smelled so good. I had to get one.”

Maggie shook her head and smiled before she grabbed a cookie. She took a bite and moaned in satisfaction. 

“These are good.”

“Michonne?” Rick said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?” She answered.

“You got some chocolate on the side of your lip,” he told her. He pointed at the side it was on.

Michonne wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and Rick smiled when he saw that it was still there.

“Here. Let me get it,” he said. He moved his hand closer to her face and wiped the chocolate off with his thumb.

He looked closely to make sure he got it all off. He moved closer and kissed her cheek. “There. Good as new,” he said while he grinned.

Maggie watched Rick and Michonne and she couldn’t get over the way they looked at each other. She knew what that stare meant; she and Glenn looked at each other the same way. That look was the actual definition of love… those three special words “I love you” didn’t need to be said at all… a person could see in their eyes how much they loved each other and Maggie truly thought it was beautiful.

Rick and Michonne stopped looking at each other and they grabbed another cookie. After they were all finished eating the cookies, Michonne stood up and began to gather up the dishes.

“I can’t let you do these all by yourself, so I’m helping you,” Michonne told her. 

“No, no,” Glenn said. “Don’t wash those. I can get those later.”

“Are you sure?” Michonne asked. She didn’t just want to eat their food and dirty their dishes and leave before helping to clean up the mess.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Michonne stepped away from the kitchen and went to stand next to Rick.

“Would you like to see the baby’s room?” Maggie asked Michonne. “We don’t have a lot to see, but we’re working on it.”

“Yes. I’d love to,” Michonne told her.

“Rick and I will go into the living room and talk about stuff,” Glenn announced.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

“You know… uh…” Glenn stammered as he tried to think of what to say. “Manly guy stuff.”

Maggie laughed. “Okay... you two have fun with that.”

Michonne followed Maggie upstairs and into the baby’s room. They already had a bassinet and a quite a few clothes. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a teddy bear was sitting on it. 

“Glenn hopes he can find paint somewhere,” Maggie told her. “He’s got a few ideas for the room… he wants to paint Hershel’s name on the door and maybe paint the walls sky blue. He also mentioned something about green balloons, so he may make the walls look like a sky… I’m not sure what he’s planning exactly, but I know it will look beautiful.”

“It will,” Michonne told her. “If you ever need help with anything, Rick and I would be happy to come over and help… and whenever I go on runs, I’ll be on the lookout for things that the baby could use.”

“Thank you,” Maggie said. “That’s really sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me. That’s what families do, right?”

Maggie smiled. “Yes.”

 

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn and Rick walked to the living room. Instead of sitting down, they both continued to stand. Rick looked at him with a questioning look on his face when he heard him sigh.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked him.

“I don’t know. I’m excited for this baby, but I’m also nervous,” he confessed. That was the first time he had ever admitted out loud that he was nervous. 

Rick remembered being nervous about Carl and Judith. “It’s okay to be nervous. I think everyone gets like that. I know I did.”

Glenn sighed again. “I know, but I just…” he trailed off and rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m scared… I mean, what if I won’t be good at any of this?”

That scared him more than anything. All he wanted was to get his wife and unborn child far, far away from everything they were all going through. He wanted to live a life where they wouldn’t have to be scared ever again, but he knew that was impossible. 

“You will be,” Rick told him. He knew that Glenn would be a great father. 

“I stay up at night and pray that I will be able to give him a life and teach him right from wrong. I just want to give him the best life he can possibly. That’s all I want, but I won’t even be able to promise him that he’s safe.”

Rick nodded and looked at the floor. He knew exactly how Glenn was feeling. He felt the same way with Judith and Carl. 

“Glenn, I believe that you will be able to give him a life. I know it’s not the life that any of us have dreamed about, but it will be one. You and Maggie will make it a great one. And you will be a great father. There will be some days where you’ll feel you’re not doing enough or making the best decisions, but that won’t ever be the case. Glenn, you’re a great person and I know you will be a great father. Don’t ever be too hard on yourself.”

Glenn half smiled at Rick. He was so glad that he talked to him because he made him feel better about everything. He promised himself he would be the best father he could be until the day he died. 

“Thanks for talking to me about this,” Glenn told him. 

Rick smiled and nodded. 

 

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

 

Michonne walked over to a shelf and began to look at the clothes. She picked up a onesie that had a small bear on the front of it. She started smiling and held it up.

“This is cute,” she told her and Maggie laughed.

“That was the first thing Glenn found after we found out we’re having a boy. He was so excited when he showed me.”

There were a few pair of socks and Michonne picked them up and she started smiling because of how small they were. Memories came flashing back and she thought of the time she was standing in Andre’s room with a huge stomach and holding his socks. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she heard herself sniffle.

She looked up at Maggie. “Getting the clothes for the baby is the most fun out of everything. I had a lot of fun.”

Maggie looked at her and she could see that she was crying. Her mouth fell open when she realized that Michonne had a child of her own.

Everything clicked for Maggie. That’s why Michonne was such a good mother and knew so much about being a parent… she was a mother. 

Michonne glanced at Maggie and it was obvious on her face that she had figured it out. She couldn’t hide it anymore.

Maggie walked over to her and grabbed her hand and Michonne did her best to give her half a smile.

“Come here,” Maggie said as she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Maggie held her close and shut her eyes. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like to lose a child. Thinking about Michonne and how she had to go through it broke her heart. 

She didn’t dare to ask about the details because she knew how hard it was to talk about someone who had died. She would only talk about it if Michonne brought it up. She wasn’t going to pry at all.

Michonne stepped back and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

“You don’t ever have to apologize for missing someone you love,” Maggie told her. “Ever.”

Michonne hugged her again and Maggie continued to speak.

“One thing I’ve learned throughout all this is that it’s okay to cry. It doesn’t show that you’re weak at all. Cry if you need to and if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always a few houses down. Just come on over and I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” Michonne whispered. 

“That’s what families do, right?” Maggie repeated the same thing Michonne had said earlier.

Michonne laughed a little. “Right.”

Maggie stepped back and looked at Michonne. She had so much respect for her and words could never explain how much she adored her.

“Do you think they’re finished talking about their manly stuff down there?” Maggie asked her. 

Michonne grinned. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s go see,” Maggie told her. 

They left the room and they walked downstairs. They entered the living room and found Glenn and Rick standing up.

“What’s wrong with the furniture?” Maggie asked. “Is it not manly enough for you two?”

“No,” Glenn said before he shrugged. “We just didn’t sit down.”

“Did you two have a nice talk?” Maggie asked them. 

“We did,” Rick spoke up and said.

“What about you?” Did you guys have a nice talk?” Glenn asked.

“We did,” Michonne answered.

They all stood there and didn’t say a word. It was obvious Rick and Glenn weren’t going to get anything out of Michonne and Maggie and the same thing went for them. They all had had private conversations and they weren’t going to bring them up.

“So,” Glenn began, “Is this the part during the date where the couples sit around and talk about everything or what? I haven’t been on too many dates.”

“We can do that… if that’s okay with you two?” She asked Rick and Michonne.

“Sure,” Michonne answered.

Glenn looked around the living room. There was a chair and a couch but they were across the room from each other. He walked over to the chair and pushed it closer to the couch.

“You guys can take the couch and me and Maggie can take the chair,” Glenn told them.

Glenn sat down on the chair and patted his lap for Maggie to sit down. She walked over and sat down while Rick and Michonne sat down on the couch. Glenn’s hand went straight to rest on her stomach. Rick grabbed Michonne’s hand and interlocked it with his own.

“Too bad we can’t go out and drive around,” Glenn said sadly. 

“Why do you want to do that?” Maggie asked with a confused expression on her face.

“I don’t know. It just looks fun when they do it in the movies… that reminds me, Rick. You still owe me a red dodge challenger, remember?”

Rick smiled. “How could I forget?”

Michonne and Maggie stared between Glenn and Rick trying to figure out what they were talking about.

“We stole a red dodge challenger in Atlanta and then it got stripped for parts. Rick told me we would steal another one someday. I’m still waiting on that day,” he said as he glanced at Rick.

“As soon as I find one, you will be the first one to know. I promise,” Rick told him. “We will go out and ride in it.”

“What about us?” Michonne asked as she pointed at Maggie and herself. 

“You all can ride in it too,” Rick said.

“But I’m driving it first,” Glenn said. “Driving that one in Atlanta was the coolest thing I’ve done.”

He looked at Maggie. “Well, marrying you was the first coolest thing I’ve done and getting you pregnant, but driving that car is third on my list.”

“Glenn!” Maggie shouted.

“What?” He asked. “Getting you pregnant was really cool. You have a little person in your stomach. That’s amazing.”

Maggie just shook her head and smiled. “It is pretty amazing,” she agreed.

They all sat and talked for a long time about memories, friends, and everything in between. Michonne and Maggie found out so much more that they hadn’t known before. Maggie started to yawn a lot. 

“We should leave so you can get some rest,” Rick told her. “I don’t want to keep you up.”

“I’m sorry for yawning so much,” she apologized. 

‘Don’t be sorry,” Michonne told her.

“We should do this again sometime,” Glenn said.

“Definitely,” Rick said. “We’ll see you all later.”

“Bye, Michonne. Bye, dumbass,” Glenn said with a smile.

Rick began to smile. It had been a while since he had called him that. Glenn was the only one who was allowed to use that as a nickname for him. 

Rick and Michonne left the house and he grabbed onto her hand again.

“I’ve heard him call you dumbass a few times. Is there a reason why he calls you that?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah, he called me that when we first met,” Rick told her. “I guess it just stuck.”

They made it home and found Carl asleep on the couch. 

“Hey,” Michonne said as she touched his shoulder.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, sleepyhead. Go to bed.”

Carl stood up and stretched and walked up the stairs half asleep. Rick and Michonne followed him up the stairs. They stopped by Judith’s room to check on her. Michonne walked in and covered her up a bit more and bent down to kiss her forehead.

“She’s okay,” Michonne whispered to Rick after she left her room.

“Good,” Rick said.

They walked to their room and Michonne walked in first. Rick closed the door and turned around to face Michonne. She was taking off her shirt. She let it fall to the floor and walked over to him and backed him up against the door. She kissed him before she began to unbutton his shirt.

“We’re back and I’m all yours for the rest of the night,” she whispered before she kissed him again.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Maggie was still on Glenn’s lap and she had fell asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder. Glenn smiled as he held her in his arms. He would never get over how lucky he was to meet her and fall in love with her. She was his entire life and he wasn’t sure what he would do if he ever lost her.

Instead of waking her up, Glenn decided to carry her to bed. He grabbed her and made sure he had a firm grip before he stood up.

“What are you doing?” Maggie whispered sleepily as he began to walk.

“Carrying you to bed,” Glenn answered.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know but I want to.”

Glenn made it up the stairs and he walked to their room. He gently placed her on the bed and let her get more comfortable before he covered her up.

“I’ll come back soon. I have to get the dishes washed,” he told her.

“Okay.”

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Good night,” he told her.

“Good night. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Glenn walked down to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. The whole time he was washing them, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was happy. Everything was perfect.


End file.
